Glitz and Glamour
by sahi.sony.1
Summary: Madara is a patient man but sometimes he is not. When it comes to a pink haired girl he doesn't seem to have any patience whatsoever. Sakura though doesn't want anything to do with any Uchihas. dark Madasaku, KakaSaku, DeiSaku slight ItaSaku
1. Chapter 1-Meet and greet

She studied day and night to enter a university. But, she had never thought that she would be selected for something as big as Konoha University. Only the rich can afford it. Though she would get a scholarship, she still has to pay 1,70,000 yen fees per semester. She may not be that poor but she isn't that rich either. Dad had gone and paid the admission fee without thinking about the consequence. He said nothing matters more than her bright future but it's stupid for him to do so. What if we go bankrupt by paying the expenses! It's just not the fees, food in the canteen and hostel fees is going to choke her father. It's not enough for him to work in a bank, he should probably loot the bank to meet the expenses.

"Forehead, you look moodier than ever. Did you skip the breakfast today too! You look skinnier than those models in dad's office. One of these days they are going to faint on the ramp. " Ino said fanning her face with a book.

" But still, you keep pestering your father to let you enter the fashion industry. " Sakura mouthed nonchalantly, still thinking about her problems.

" Guess what forehead, I have succeeded in making him give in. I am so excited, I can't wait to show those models who is the queen. " she squealed in excitement .

" Nice "

"Are you not happy for your friend forehead. Just imagine, I am going to be the supermodel. My face will be on those big billboards. I am going to be on the covers of those Uchiha magazines. Then all those Uchihas would fawn over me. Don't be so depressed forehead. I will still be your friend. I will not let fame get to me . "

" That's very kind of you Ino. "

" You don't look exhilarated at all. What's the matter forehead? You haven't been so sullen since your spilled juice. Did your roadside burger fell off or something. Fix your face because Ino the supermodel will make sure her friend is well fed. "

"I can't take it anymore Ino. These people are draining our money. I should find a job soon. Otherwise, I am not sure I would be able to look myself in the mirror for stressing dad. "

Ino looked thoughtful drawing her eyes together in concentration.

" Hey forehead, how about you join my father's agency with me and try modelling. "

"Are you nuts pig, it isn't safe for women over there. It's not even safe for men. They will chew me alive. "

" Forehead, dad will look after you just like the way he will look after me. He already liked the idea of you being a model. He once asked me, if you were interested. He wanted a model who is skinny with a baby face. Till now, he couldn't find someone like you. He would be happy to take you in. Just imagine, the amount of money you will be able to earn. You could eat as much as you want to, in the limit, of course, you don't want to get fat and destroy your career. What do you think? "

" I don't know pig, I am just 5'5. Aren't models like 5'10 5'11? "

"Industry has changed. They want cute ones too. Short is cute. "

"I will think about it."

"Sakura, we are going to have so much, fun together. Just imagine us stomping those models ego, who look down upon us for being short. "

"Ino and Sakura if you are done with your gossip, can I start the lecture. " Asuma sensei stated, glaring at the girls.

"Let us talk about it in the break. We have to attend a party this evening. I will give you details "

.

"Hey, Sakura put on the dress and accessories I've sent you. " Ino ordered Sakura on phone.

She turned off her phone and picked the light pink floral gown, which Ino has sent her. It is beautiful and she would have been even more comfortable with the soft material if it were a little longer. She should be happy for at least not sending her something vulgar. Her reflection looked so pleasant even without any makeup. She should give it to Ino, for choosing something eye pleasing. If she were to choose she would have picked some dress with red color, because of her partiality towards red, even though it clashed horrendously with her hair.

She picked up the gladiator shoes, which Ino sent her and slid her feet into them. Ino could be quiet generous to her, even when Sakura acted like a bitch to her. She doesn't know what she sees in her but she was glad she got to meet Ino. She made her life in college so bearable. Her legs looked endlessly long. They looked quite sexy. When she was 12, she looked like some grasshopper. Now, she looks sexy and ready to take over the world. Truly, age does wonders to you.

She doesn't have to be worried about the horrid part of getting ready. Ino said some makeup man of hers will take care of it. She just has to jump into Ino's luxurious car and reach some so-called high five party.

"Ino stop glaring at the models " Inoichi reprimanded.

" But dad, all those models are so ugly ". Ino stomped her feet gritting her teeth.

"Ino, jealousy isn't a good thing "

"Why the hell are we here to stare at ugly old men and ugly models! "

"This is an important party. This is important to make connections. "

Ino could be quite whiny but it's kind of cute. Sakura had never gone to some party as huge. Everything looked so fake. What have I gotten myself into?

" Listen, Ino and Sakura. That man with silver hair is a 40% shareholder of Namikaze company the person beside him is Minato Namikaze , he is the owner of the company. They have a reputation of being amicable and noncontroversial. If I want to recommend you for a company as a model , it would be them. I would feel you both are in safe hands.

"Are they going to make me the show stopper ".

"Ino, that's straight unfair to all those girls in the agency who have worked so hard. You have the privilege of entering the Yamanaka agency without any struggle. But I will not make you a show stopper without even proving yourself. "

"Anyway, I don't want to work with Namikazes and whatever. I would only work for the Uchihas. That's the main motivation for me to enter the industry ".

" Ino, we had cases where Uchihas behaved demeaning towards our agency's models. It wouldn't be advisable to work for them. "

Sakura didn't understand Ino's Uchiha obsession. Apparently, they were good looking bunch loaded with money. The Uchiha obsession for Ino must have sprouted because of her crush on some senior, Sasuke Uchiha. She doesn't care about under whom she worked as long as she gets paid.

Her eyes trailed up some ugly robe to a man wearing it. He has long silky hair with pale skin. And then he met her eyes. She was sure she pissed her panty. He was so scary with snake-like golden eyes narrowed on to her. He looked feminine but there is something about him that screamed, he cooked young kids and ate them for dinner. Then, he smiled like he knew what she was thinking about him. She is a sensitive human being. More often than not she recognizes a psycho when she sees one.

She turned her gaze towards Inoichi, like a coward she was, unable to hold a staring contest with the snake-man.

Inoichi was speaking to the before mentioned Namikaze. The man Minato radiated warmth and love. What a contrast from a child chewing psychopath. Thank God, normal human beings still existed in this wretched world. The man beside him though looked bored, there isn't any malice radiating off of him. Then, the guy just stared into her eyes.

"Hi, I am Kakashi Hatake " he extended his hand .

She turned her gaze towards Inoichi as if asking for permission. Why she did it, she doesn't know. He nodded his head in encouragement. She slid her hand in the silver-haired, masked man's hand. Wasn't he supposed to leave her hand after shaking, why does he still hold her hand and stare at it lazily!

"Your name "

" Sakura Haruno ".

" She is my daughter's friend and new model. She's like my own daughter. I have mailed you both Ino's and Sakura's portfolio. There's only one week left for the Namikaze show. Decide which of the 8 models you wanted and inform me by tomorrow. "

She is now worried about working of her creep alert sensor. This man sure is a creep for not letting go of her hand yet.

Would she ruin the relationship between Yamanaka and Namikaze by biting off his hand ?

"They look so young. How old are they? " Minato enquired.

"17 years old " Inoichi replied.

"Wow, they are so poised. And there is my son, 18 years old and he couldn't eat ramen without spilling it on all his shirt. "

She nodded her head left and right, in disapproval to Ino's twitching mouth. She knew it's on the tip of her tongue, something like "What a loser. "

She reached her limit and she was about to say 'Let go, you creep.' He did let go of her without her lashing out. She rubbed the hand against her frock, trying to get rid of the touchy feel. Was he smiling! She couldn't tell. But, his eye crinkled. He looked amused. She diverted her attention to Inoichi-san and Minato-san, not wanting to be associated with the crazies.

As soon as they have gone, she expressed her displeasure that Kakashi was a creep.

"He was messing with you. He is really a nice guy " Inoichi replied.

That's the first thing crazies do. Make people believe they are not crazy. She knew better than to fall into their trap.

"You both stay here together or go join our agency's models. I will be back in a minute " Inoichi went off towards the men's bathroom.

"Hey, pig where are you going ".

"Saw some strawberries. I will bring some for us "

Ask Ino to stay in one place. Ugh. She couldn't spot the blonde in the crowd. So, she decided to go find her, in the direction she had gone to. She hit a rock hard wall and fell on her butt. And she will bet the wall being some well built tall man. Such a cliché. She lifted her head and met with the reason for her fall, a well-built man with unruly long hair, piercing black eyes and chiseled jawline. He is a good looking man but her sensor was telling to flee the crime scene. He looked dangerous. Not the snake-guy's kid muncher danger but the i-will-make-you-scream-for-death-as-mercy danger. She ignored the man's hand, which was extended towards her, lifted herself up and back tailed with as much dignity and poise she could muster. Damn, models were not supposed to fall even during an earthquake.

He grabbed her and flipped her with force. Her nose hit his chest painfully hard . She growled and pushed herself from him.

" What's your name " he enquired.

Like she would tell her name to someone as rude as him.

" Shizune "

"Last name "

"Haruhi"

"How old are you "

"Forehead, where the hell are you " Ino shouted.

"Coming"

She ran back, without answering. There are always perks of being friends with Ino. She would never reveal her name for the sake of some overrated poise and maturity.

"Kisame, find out about the girl. "

Kisame pitied the girl for catching the Uchiha's attention. She looked so pristine and innocent, she doesn't deserve to be messed with.


	2. Chapter 2-Talk dirty to me

" Backbone straight shoulders down and stop slouching Sakura. "

Sakura glared at the woman and started walking again like a robot. Of course, she is going to slouch, when she has been walking for the past 5 hours without a break. She was sure she is going to drop dead on the ramp if this continued. She never thought walking could be so stressful. Every model deserved an Oscar award for maintaining the monotone expression. She was sure, her face muscles would freeze and she would never be able to show any expression.

"Ino, what's with your ugly expressions? Can't you control yourself even for a minute? " Mei shouted at the blonde who kept frowning.

" Look at us, we are tired. Our walk is more than acceptable. You are just jealous that we are young and you are not. "

"You little "

"Mei-san, let them go. They need to go to college tomorrow " Inoichi interrupted.

Inoichi San to the rescue. She was sure Inoichi San is an angel in disguise.

"Hey forehead, stay with me at my house tonight. We could sleepover. "

Ino glomped Sakura excited at the prospect of leaving the vicinity of Mei.

"I can't breathe pig "

# $ % # $ % # $ % # $ % # $ %

The dreadful day of her walking on the ramp has arrived.

She didn't know how long she has been sitting on the seat, her butt was hurting like hell. A man with red hair, who has taken her measurements before, was packing her in a corset. It was so tight that she couldn't breathe. Her non-existent chest has become even more non-existent.

Her corset is black in color with pink laces tightened behind her back. She should be happy that only her chest part was being tightened and not going for the whole barbie waist thing. She was relieved to see the cloth flowing freely from her waist until her mid-thigh. She wore black tights under her dress, in case if people get a peep show. She doesn't want to entertain any perversion. Inoichi-san said he would allow only decent looking clothes to be worn by her and Ino. So, it was a breather to know that she was not going to prance around naked with wings attached on her back.

"Sasori-san, show stopper wants you to attend to her. "

So the fashion designer's name is Sasori.

He glanced in the direction of the redhead- the show stopper and reverted back to tightening crisscrossed pink laces at her back.

"Sasori-san " brown haired girl called him again.

"I've heard you once. Tell someone else to help her into the dress. "

The show stopper girl with red hair, Karin looked pissed. Not liking the evil eye she was giving her, she went back to stalking people on her facebook.

She didn't know the reason but the man Sasori started doing her makeup too. Even though there was a makeup artist present to look after it. The man who was doing her makeup was quite pretty, his features were feminine.

She turned her gaze towards the model, whom she felt like being friends with. She was tall, pretty and has long black hair. She might be 2 or 3 years older than her. She has learned that her name is Tenten. What attracted her the most about her was the way she was easy going with everyone, unlike Karin. She wasn't saying Karin was bad but insecurity was dripping out of her. She couldn't approach Tenten though, with Ino acting like a jealous girlfriend. Ino could be so territorial sometimes.

Her makeup and hair were done. Her hair was side-parted with a thin braid tucked behind her ear, giving her a tomboyish look. There were colored hair wraps hanging here and there in her hair. The weird thing about the man, who got her dolled up was, he didn't even speak to her for once the whole time.

The only odd thing about her entire getup was, a Senju watch strapped on her wrist, it looked out of place. Who cares, as long as the product gets sold.

"Hey, Sakura lets set the stage on fire. " Ino gave her a side hug, not wanting to accidentally wrinkle the clothes.

Ino looked quite pretty with a corset that could squeeze her to death. She had the Barbie waist thing going on there. She went for a French braid.

Soon ramp walk started and all the girls were sent in line. As soon as she was on stage, she felt like a zombie, emotionless and lifeless. Like, rehearsed she acted like a zombie with an attitude and walked back to the girls, who stood in line on the stage. Sasori walked on the ramp with the show stopper Karin and bowed to the audience.

She didn't know whether she has done good or bad. It's not as if she cared. As long as she gets the paycheck, she will keep doing the walk of shame.

"Hey, forehead did you see Uchiha and Senju were on the front row. Madara Uchiha was totally staring at me like he was impressed by me. Who wouldn't get floored by the beauty such as mine ? And there was Hashirama Senju, his brother , Tobirama was totally checking me out. "

" How you were able to ogle them with that straight face yours is beyond me . You must be having some supernatural powers. Now, if you would excuse me , I need to change into something I could actually breath in ."

She could change in the same room , like every one else but she felt uncomfortable. So, she chose a vacant old room, which is rarely used. One half of the room is separated from the other half by a curtain.

\- # $ % # $ % # $ % # $ % # $ % # $ %

She heard two people entering the room. She doesn't have to worry though, as she already was dressed .

She was about to come from behind the curtains when she heard the hand slamming against the wall. What she saw from the gap between the two curtains , got her rooted in the place. It looked like a lovers spat, the girl was TenTen and the man with ink-black hair looked way too old, about 40-45 .

"We can't do this anymore. I don't want to be the whore , who ruined a woman's life. "

"I too don't want this mess. "

" Then, why do you keep coming back to me. And keep messing with me ? Why ? " Tenten shouted , whilst tears dripping down her eyes.

" Because what we have is undeniable . My every nerve calls for you. "

" Stop , stop , stop lying. You must be saying the same thing to all the whores of yours . "

"Stop assuming things Tenten, I have never cheated on my wife with anyone else, except with you "

"Is that supposed to make me feel better, for being your only mistress? "

"I don't love my wife. You will be the only one I will always love. "

# $ % Warning 18 + : Very badly written sex scene. Read it to your own risk.

Tenten's features softened and Fugaku pinned both her hands above her head. He slammed his lips against hers, kissing her once, twice, thrice. He bit her lips for entrance. He slid his tongue into her mouth and battled it with hers. He planted wet kisses on her neck and groped her breasts . She moaned loudly holding his hand with hers, unable to decide whether to allow him or push him away. He parted the legs of the panting girl and ground his manhood against her private part. "Fugaku " she moaned loudly.

# $ % # $ % # $ % # $ % # $ %

The door opened with a thud and from there emerged a man with black unruly hair.

" Having fun brother "

Tenten untangled herself from the man and walked away mustering the courage and without looking back. Truly the walk of shame.

Sakura saw the unruly hair somewhere but she couldn't recognize who it was. The man whose back was faced towards her started speaking.

"Brother, I don't care whom you slept with. Please, make sure no one walks in. "

"You could have waited. "

"Sorry brother, for not letting you finish off. "

# $ % # $ % # $ %

Fukagu walked away leaving behind the man with unruly black hair.

"You can come out pinky ".

She shook her head in disbelief. It's like getting caught by invigilator while cheating. She kept quiet like she didn't exist and closed her eyes assuming no one would see her.

The steps of the man approached her and slid the curtains away, revealing her.

" Hello there, Shizune Haruhi "

She gasped in shock. He was the same man , whom she lied her name to. She was petrified. The situation couldn't get any worse.

" Enjoying the porno . Are you? "

" Masturbating and watching porno are unnatural and unhealthy. You should participate in real activity instead of watching . "

Her face turned a deep shade of red at his implication. Someone just dig her a grave and bury her in it .

"I wasn't….. I didn't see… (paused) I didn't see them kissing. "

^ # $ % ^ # $ % ^ # $ % ^

She averted her eyes as soon as the man started kissing the girl. She got turned on by watching intense movies. So yeah, she didn't want to be turned on by the couple, in which the man was clearly playing with the girl's heart. She does have a morality meter.

^ # $ % ^ # $ % ^

"Of course you didn't. " He smirked unashamedly checking her out.

" What should I do with you ? Kill you and get rid of the evidence or lock you up in a basement as a prisoner ?"

She panicked at the thought of her being a potential victim.

"I wouldn't tell anyone. I swear. " she stuttered.

"Relax, I know you are a smart girl. It would be such a waste to kill a cute little kitten. " he started combing her hair with his fingertips.

She wasn't convinced.

"I wouldn't kill you " she looked into his pitch black eyes to find some honesty and found none.

She wasn't going to bow in front of him for mercy . Not really caring about the whole troublesome scenario, she grabbed the clothes and started leaving.

He pulled her hand from behind and flipped her over to face him. He inched closer to her ear and whispered in her ear. " How rude of me to not introduce myself. I am Madara Uchiha " . She shivered in fear, realizing she made enemies with the most powerful clan in the world.

He smirked at the girl's predicament.

"It's nice meeting you Haruno Sakura. "

He knows her name.

He ran his knuckles against her cheek and held his hand around her neck lovingly like a lover , who was about to pull her into a kiss.

" Hope to get closer as the time passes by Sakura-chan "

He released the girl from his hold and walked away leaving the flabbergasted girl behind.

He knows her name.


End file.
